Iospace
Iospace Iospace is a catch-all entertainment system which provides access to games, movies, shows and music through a virtual world that can be explored by command or avatar exploration. Many live performances, debates, and competitions take place "live" in Iospace and the system is often an important part of a Caberian's social life. Access A user can access Iospace through their AR glasses (or through a terminal) by thought, subvocal, vocal, or type commands. After logging in and choosing an avatar, the user is placed in a digital replica of the colony’s main hall and may play games or access different forums and public or private spaces through physical exploration or accessing a chatroom-like list. Movement and speech is controlled by thought, subvocal, voice, or keyboard command. (Depending on whichever is more comfortable or available to the user.) Special gloves are also available to assist in typing, moving, and playing games. Iospace programming comes automatically installed in the Augmented Reality servers used to run GPS maps and advertising across the system, so game worlds exist on every planet. As of late, cross-system server linking has been cut to conserve energy, so an Iospace user can only access the servers of the planet or moons they are physically on. Avatars The homogenized appearance of Cabeiri citizens in the real world changes drastically here, as many citizens are fond of creating outrageous and colorful avatars. Though primarily human in form, features and proportions can be altered to create both incredibly symmetrical paragons of beauty and hideously warped moonfaced terrors. Outfits are also very colorful, some using moving images, patterned illusions, and floating or orbiting elements. It is possible to purchase multiple accounts, or sink credits into buying avatar modifications, (though some things can only be gained through in-game achievements,) personal domain spaces, and access to edit certain programming rules pertaining to your avatar (ie - non-human forms, flying, etc.) There is a good market for these things and citizens can make a decent living off of designing new avatar skins, outfits, and rooms for purchase. Deep Iospace A much older, rudimentary version of Iospace from the days of initial development and beta testing is still online to this day, usually referred to as "Deep Iospace" or "Version .01" Not many citizens know that servers are still online and have active players, and the ones who accidentally access these areas often quickly correct their mistake. In this version, visuals are a very rudimentary 3D based on skinned polygons. Only five public rooms exist, the rest of the world is all user generated content. Unlike regular Iospace, version .01 is a programming free-for-all where the only restrictions are a programmer's knowledge of code. Avatars can be anything or nothing, rooms do not have to conform to regular gravity or geometry, and any piece of "building" code (aside from the five main rooms) is public and may be edited by any user. Personal spaces are free but restricted to a certain number of lines of code, and do not need to be accessible from the main areas. This, along with the fact that version .01 was not programmed to be logged or monitored, makes the digital space a popular one for experiments, conspiring, and private encounters. Most users, however, find the visuals of deep Iospace to be ugly, bizarre and disorienting, and it's residents equally freaky and unnerving. (See Vinesauce's Microsoft Worlds Walkthrough for inspiration)